Tranformation
by Tru-chan-speaks
Summary: A girl falls into a well, much like kagome, but instead of being found by the villagers, she falls in with the demon wolf pack. A story of her struggle to overcome her human qualities and become a true pack sister.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or the characters. They are the property of Manga-ka Rumiko Takahashi only. My own ORIGINAL characters, however, are my property. Though they may be inspired by the series. Thus far, Mika and Jiro are MINE! Do not steal them please! If you'd like to use them in a story, please ask first and give me credit.  
  
Chapter 1 Transformation  
  
"Where am I?" Mika picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. Falling into a dry well in the local park, she didn't expect to climb out and find herself in an unfamiliar forest. Staring up at the sky-reaching trees, Mika's spirits raised slightly. She made her way towards the closest one and began to climb up its numerous branches. From the top I should be able to see where I am.  
Upon reaching a point above most of the treetops, her eyes widened at the strange landscape. Mika had never seen this place before. Her chin- length hair danced around her face and she reached up a hand to push it out of her eyes. Before she could do so a loud, bird-like shriek filled the air. Mika turned towards the source of the sound to see a pair of clawed feet reaching for her. The girl screamed as she released her grasp on the branches and felt herself beginning to fall. The "bird" that was following her stretched its wings wide and passed under her. A pair of human arms caught her. Somewhat relieved, she opened her eyes again only to receive a sudden chill. "Ah, you look like a fresh piece of meat!" The voice was frightening. It echoed and sounded like a snake. Looking around, Mika saw that the person was only human from the waist up, while the rest of him was an animal. "No! Let me go!" She kicked and screamed in vain, the man only tightened his grip on her, smiling as he heard her gasps in pain. They were passing over a mountain range when, abruptly, the birdman stopped dead in his tracks. New sounds flooded Mika's senses as the howling of a wolf pack reached her ears. The hunter, keeping a hold on his prey, maintained his levitating position above them and Mika twisted her body around to look below. The pack of wolves she was expecting was made up of men! But they had fangs... and pointed ears? They were clothed in dark animal skins and tails could be seen dangling behind them. "Foolish wolves! You would dare challenge the Birds of Paradise?" The man holding her taunted the newcomers casually. With a swift hand gesture from one of them, the "wolf pack" leapt forward, brandishing spears and catapulting them in the bird's direction. The bird-demon managed to dodge most of them, but one pierced his wing. Injured and caught off guard, he released Mika from his grasp. She felt a lifting feeling in her stomach as she fell twenty feet, and hit the ground. The bird didn't give up though, ripping the spear from his wing, he dove at Mika again, hoping to save his well-earned lunch. As he closed in, so did the wolves. In fear, Mika held out her hands shrieking "STAY BACK!" Paying her no heed, the beast continued his dive, only to find himself being blown away by a strange power resonating from the girl's open palms. Things began to fade and Mika felt her strength leaving her. She knew that she was collapsing, but didn't feel herself hit dirt. Her vision blurred and she saw the fuzzy outline of a man clad in brown furs standing over her. Everything went black.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"If I catch any one of you so much as looking at the meat on her bones, I'll kill you myself." "Kouga, why not? She is just a worthless human!" "You obviously weren't paying attention, or you would have noticed her repel that bird-demon with nothing but her bare hands. She's valuable enough."  
Kouga, the proud pack leader, stared around at his brothers. Each nodded respectfully, accepting his judgment. The group began to break off and each found comfortable places around the den to curl up.  
Staying next to the foreign girl, Kouga looked her over once again. Very weak, I wonder if she even understands her capabilities. He surveyed her clothes next. Previously, he had been too rushed to pay attention to the girl's appearance, but now that things were settling down he got his chance. He ripped off pieces of meat from the night's kill with his teeth and studied Mika some more. I've never seen such a garb... A strange woman indeed, yet, an uncommon beauty... Kouga allowed a sweeping glance over his pack. Not one female among them, it was this way since Takai left, and the feminine bond took the other women with her. Together they formed their own pack, living for themselves in the western region. And to think... Takai would have been my mate. "Uhn..." The girl began to stir. Pushing her upper body off the ground, she shifted her weight to her legs. She opened her green eyes slowly, rubbing her head with her palm. The same palm had defeated a full-grown demon only hours ago. She finally raised her eyes to her surroundings and, startled, jumped to her feet. She backed up slowly. She was in a cave. The gray, cold rock wall's glistened in the dark, with light condensation lining the stone. Wolf demons peacefully lay scattered on the ground and a hot spring was positioned in the back. There was a large doorway on one end, but a waterfall covered it. Eyes wide, she searched frantically for an exit. "You might as well relax, you aren't going anywhere." A calm voice spoke from her left.  
Mika turned to follow the sound and found herself face-to-face with a man's chest. She daringly raised her eyes to look at his face. "You should go back to sleep, it's late and we'll be getting up early for tomorrow's hunt." Hunt? Her face showed Kouga her confusion. "Did I forget to mention? You're one of us now."  
  
~ ~ ~ 


	2. chapter 2

"My name is Kouga, I'm the pack leader." Kouga looked down at Mika as though he were seated on a throne. "You do have a name, don't you?" "I... I'm not staying here!" She stammered, maintaining eye contact. Kouga frowned and took a threatening step forward. "I asked you your name." Out of fear, She answered. "Mika, hmm? And how did you get separated from your own kind?" "I don't know." She sat down and sighed. How could she explain, or even believe herself, what had happened? She had dropped her wallet into what looked like a shallow, empty well, jumped in to get it, and found herself climbing out into a completely new place. From what she had seen, Mika had believed this to be a dream. "It doesn't matter. You won't be going back." "I thought I said I'm not staying!" She pulled herself together and stared Kouga in the eye.  
He only laughed quietly, admiring her bravery. No demons could talk back to him in such a way and live, but this girl... there was something that made him still his wrath. "And I've already told you, you're a member of the pack from now on." He touched her chin lightly with an upturned hand, lifting her face. "I like your spirit. It's too bad you aren't a demon." He turned his back and left Mika to stare after him. "I like your spirit"...huh? Something soft brushed against her hand and she jumped, startled. A set of fur and armor had been left next to her. Mika gingerly picked up the clothing. Maybe... No! I won't become a part of this...this tribe. I'm going home! She paused and thought back to her life there. I'll bet they aren't even worried... they'll be glad that I'm gone... Ducking behind a crevice in the rock wall, Mika threw down her modern clothing almost in disgust and silently pulled on her new furs. The breastplate seemed rock hard on the outside, but the interior was the opposite. A brown, fur skirt covered her waist and upper thighs warmly. She stepped out again and bundled her belongings. Laying her head on them, she curled up with her face to the wall.  
A smile spread across the pack-leader's face, watching from a-far. They suit her well... Kouga closed his eyes and began to sink into a light slumber.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Kouga... the woman is falling behind again."  
Kouga grunted in frustration and turned to look. Mika was leaning against a tree, out of breath, fumbling for her water pouch. He sighed and stopped walking. "Take the lead, Kisho." The other wolf-demon nodded and kept the pace, the rest of the wolves following. Some turned their heads as Kouga passed, going the opposite direction, but kept their disapproval of their recent addition to themselves. It had been a month and the girl still couldn't keep up.  
Another water pouch appeared in front of her. Mika followed the arm holding it, coming face to face with Kouga. She took it from him and gratefully swallowed a few gulps.  
  
He must be embarrassed by me... oh Kouga, I wish I weren't so weak...  
  
Finding new strength, she returned the jug to him and continued on the upward slope. He watched her for a moment, taking a sip for himself, then followed suit. He caught up then slowed his pace to match hers. They walked in silence.  
Mika suddenly stopped short, her grip on the short-spear the men had equipped her with tightened and she closed her eyes. She listened with intent concentration and turned, raising her spearhead in perfect timing to block the swing of another blade. "Ah, heard me coming that time!" The attacker smiled his fanged grin and lowered his javelin. "I must say, Mika-chan, your instincts have improved greatly." "I must say, Jiro, I have a great teacher." Bowing respectfully she turned to catch up with the group. She bounded up the trail, smiling at her brothers as she jogged her way ahead. The wolves merely nodded at her and continued to sniff the air and peer around cautiously for a possible meal. Kouga smiled and he walked together with Jiro. "You've taught her well, it's only a matter of time—" "—before she will be able to endure the hunt without pause." Jiro smirked as he finished Kouga's sentence. Both the men knew how the girl craved to meet the pack's standards, and she was nearly there. Jiro's smirk lessened into a frown, and a worried expression came over him. "You are afraid she won't pass the trials?" "She has only a week left. How much more can I teach her before she must fend for herself?" "As much as you can. She has the will, we're just showing her the way."  
Another wave of silence washed over them. Jiro sighed and thought back to their first lesson. Then, he didn't really mind that he had wounded her. All he was thinking about was how weak she was, being only human. Staring after her, the healing scar on her back was a sharp reminder of this one fault in her abilities.  
  
She isn't a demon, which we need to remember. But... what of her mystic power?  
  
The image of the Bird of Paradise being disintegrated by a blast of pure energy coming from Mika's hands danced in his memory. She hadn't shown this power since, so she must not know how or why she can use it. If all goes well at the trials, perhaps Kouga will allow me to share blood with her? To have the blood of a demon flow through her veins, it would be the greatest reward one can give to someone with her kind of devotion, and he knows she deserves it! Kouga eyed Jiro questioningly. The hush between them was discomforting. Gazing at the trees and the shadows the leaves cast on the ground, he relaxed his arm, lowering his spear to his side. "Share your thoughts with me, my brother. You are troubled." Jiro relaxed his senses as well, his shoulders slumping in the manner of a tired horse. His silver highlights glistened within his jet-black hair as he pushed a few stray strands out of his eyes. "She would be ready if she were not human." "There's nothing that can be done about that, Jiro, you and I both know this." "But if she survives the ordeal... Don't you think she deserves a reward?" Kouga stopped short his dark eyes met Jiro's and he furrowed his brow. This was not just any reward he was speaking of. It was the reward, the full integration into the pack by blood bond. In truth, Kouga had thought of it often, perhaps every time he looked at Mika. "You've seen that look in her eyes... Every time she falls short she curses herself for being so naturally weak." Jiro spoke softly, watching the pack disappear around the corner, and began his slow pace once again leaving Kouga to himself. Rubbing his forehead in frustration, Kouga pulled Mika to her feet for the hundredth time that day. "Have you learned nothing from Jiro? You cannot defeat an opponent unless you can sense their movements! You look as though you are blundering in the dark!" "Gomen nasai..." Mika hung her head, fighting back tears. Surprised by this, Kouga stepped back a moment, eyes wide. He reached out to her and touched her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm, as opposed to her hands, which had become rough from training. They grasped his hand and pulled it away from a tear-streaked face. She raised her eyes to his.  
  
So full of pain... and longing...  
  
"I'm sorry... I try not to be so weak." Mika lifted her practice blade a second time and spaced her feet in an open stance. Kouga smiled approvingly. "Now, let's try again." Kouga shook his head. A blood bond would not only increase her abilities, but it would bring her to a higher approval within the pack. But if she did partake in this transfer, she might not survive to see the results. After all, she is merely human; the immune system won't be able to handle demonic blood... Unless... He too thought back to the dormant power residing within Mika, having only showed itself once. What if she was more than just human? A scent of blood hung in the air. Standing, Kouga broke into a run and followed the smell, quickly gaining on the group. The hunt had finally produced a catch. ~ ~ ~ The sight that greeted him was not exactly what he had expected. A wild boar, prancing madly about within a circle of wolf demons as accompanied by Mika! She held her spear tightly and a stony resolve was displayed on her face. Her arm had a gash in it, but so did the boar's gut. Using her feet lightly, she circled around, always keeping her eyes on her prey. A sudden movement of the boar's hoof and he charged for her, but she was ready. Leaping over the animal, she twisted her body around in mid air and launched her spear. "Itai..." She muttered softly, landing on her side. Recovering, Mika quickly jumped to her feet again. Having lodged her spear in the creature's side, it had slowed down severely. Grabbing the wooden handle, she tore the weapon out of the flesh, only to drive it in again, this time piercing the heart. The spectator's jeers reached her ears and she looked up from her kill to see the excitement and bloodlust in their eyes.  
  
Finally, I've done something right!  
  
Mika stepped back as one of the men slung the carcass over his shoulder. He grinned at her as he walked past with her trophy. "Nice work, Mika. This will make a fine spread." She bowed humbly, attempting to conceal her beaming face. The group began to head back and Mika hung behind to wait for the end of the line. She couldn't help but look up when Kouga's feet appeared before her. He held out his hand and in it was a strip of cloth, in the arrangement of a necklace. On this necklace he had tied a tooth, ripped from the mouth of the wild boar. "Congratulations, you've made your first kill." He smiled and tied the prize around her neck. Once it was secure, he stepped in front of her. "You've earned that." With these words, he turned and started after the group. Mika fingered the tooth loosely. I... I did it! She smirked to herself. Weak human my ass. "Mika-chan? Ready to go?" She whirled, surprised, then laughed. "Yes, Jiro. Lets." Jiro grinned and ruffled Mika's hair. He patted himself on the back, signaling her to get on. Mika's lips curled into a smile as she complied, wrapping her arms around his neck. Arms clasped beneath her, Jiro began to descend back to the caves as the petit female drifted to sleep, resting her head on his furry shoulder-pad. Long day... Sleep little one, and tomorrow we train you for combat. ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
